Lips of An Angel
by kwebba
Summary: Mark calls Roger late at night. Songfic: Lips of an Angel by Hinder MarkRoger RogerMimi


**A/N: Okay, this is my first songfic so be nice. Just so you know, some of the lyrics are what Roger would be saying but only some. Others wouldn't really make sense if he was saying them.

* * *

**

I sit on the counter in Mimi's kitchen, alone, stumming my guitar softly. Mimi's sleeping in our bedroom after a long night at work. It was midnight. I stare blankly at a wall, my thoughts on a certain filmmaker. Mark and I were a 'thing', behind our partners' backs. I felt bad for doing this to Mimi, but Mark was special. His thoughts were interrupted by the high-pitched ringing of the phone. I pick it up quickly, not wanting it to wake Mimi.

"Hello," I answer.

"Hey, it's me," the voice says. It was Mark. I hear him sniffling in the backround.

**Honey, why you calling me so late**

**It's kinda hard to talk right now**

**Honey, why you crying, is everything okay**

**I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud**

"Todd and I had a fight," he says quietly, almost like he doesn't want me to hear.

"Again," I ask sweetly. They weren't the most compatible people but they loved each other.

"I wish he would just leave. He's too controlling." Mark sighs.

"You wanna talk about it, baby?" Mark always needs someone to talk to, but he won't admitt his problems to others.

"No, I'm fine. But anyways, how's Mimi?"

**Well, my girl's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

"I miss you. It's been days since I've seen you." I only lived below him, but we were both so busy and it was hard to sneak around.

"I miss you too. We were both silent for a few moments.

"Roger...," he trails off.

**It's really good to hear your voice say my name**

**It sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But, you make it hand to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

I've been thinking about you a lot lately," he says happily. I'd been thinking about him too. I keep telling myself that Mimi should know about Mark and I. He's really important to me and, maybe, she'll understand.

"Me too. How about we get together at the Life tonight, just us?"

"If I can get away from Todd." He wasn't right for Mark. He pushed him around too much. One of these days, Mark was going to snap.

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight**

**And yes I've dreamed of you too**

**And does he know you're talking to me**

**Will it start a fight**

"Well, does Mimi know we share these late-night calls," he countered. Why is all of a sudden being defensive? I just asked a simple question about Todd.

**No, I don't think she has a clue**

**Well, my girl's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**

**It sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

"I love you, Rog," Mark tells me like I don't already know.

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But, you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

"I'm telling him about you today, if that's okay. I don't want it to get to Mimi if you don't want it to." He's always thinking of me first.

"Don't worry about me, Mark. Just do what you want."

"But, Roger...," he obviously doesn't know what to say in protest.

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**

**It sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

"Todd's here. I gotta go now," he says, sounding disappointed.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"I love you, too... Mom," he replies, trying to cover up. Todd must be close.

**And I never wanna say goodbye**

**But you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

I hop off the counter and start towards the bedroom. I'm not half-way there before the phone rings. Sighing, I turn and answer it.

"Hello," I say kind of annoyed.

"I told Todd to fuck off." I smile to myself.

**Honey why you calling me so late

* * *

**

**A/N: So that's it... Please review! I wanna know how it was and if it's worth it to write more songfics!**


End file.
